Rockopolis
(exterior) (interior) |footer =240px Route from Smith Casey's Garage }} Rockopolis is an unmarked location in Fallout 3. Background Rockopolis is a hidden underground settlement that was abandoned sometime before the year 2277. It is located at the western edge of the Capital Wasteland, north of Girdershade and southeast of the yao guai tunnels. An easy way to locate Rockopolis is to head directly west from Smith Casey's garage. Eventually the Lone Wanderer will encounter a ravine blocking the path. Drop into the ravine and traverse it forward to Rockopolis. According to files on Herbert Dashwood's computer and the accounts of The Adventures of Herbert "Daring" Dashwood on Galaxy News Radio (the "Black Widow" episode), Rockopolis was once a hidden underground village. The inhabitants would only allow outsiders in if they presented a secret knock. The leader of Rockopolis at the time was King Crag. Herbert accidentally led Penelope Chase, the slaver leader from Paradise Falls, to Rockopolis. According to Herbert Dashwood's computer, the incident led to the enslavement of the city's population and the destruction of the city itself. The fact that the population was enslaved is confirmed by the note found here. Part of Rockopolis is blocked off by a pile of rocks, however there is nothing behind the rocks and it is easy to get stuck. Layout Exterior The entrance is a boulder that can be interacted with like any other door or entrance. One dead tree is on the right of the entrance, two are on the left. And as the attached pictures show, there is a length of bunting above the boulder. It is easiest to find at night, as there are lights glowing on the rock face as you approach it from the east. The entrance is very close to the center of that particular square on the map. A random encounter location is near the entrance. There is a string of multicolored plastic triangle pennants (much like those found in Little Lamplight) above the entrance boulder. If you approach from above, you'll see a small canyon and if you keep looking down you'll notice a soft glow. Jump down and you'll have the option of entering Rockopolis without ever seeing the exterior. Interior The only accessible section of Rockopolis is now a small area with some random objects. The tunnel to what was the rest of Rockopolis itself is permanently blocked by rocks. The area has the appearance of a cave dwelling, but lacks any beds. The corpse of Argyle can be found near the cave in. Notable loot * Rollings -- We're done is a holotape found on a desk near the ladder. * Bobblehead - Unarmed is located next to Argyle's body, a reference to his use of martial arts during his adventures with Herbert "Daring" Dashwood. Related quests * A Manhandled Manservant Notes * While Rockopolis does not show up on the Pip-Boy "world map," its entrance is clearly marked on the Pip-Boy "local map," which will be helpful locating it. * The note "Rollings -- We're Done" foreshadows Fallout 3's second add-on, The Pitt. * Outside Rockopolis is one of the possible locations of the random event for a special encounter. Appearances Rockopolis appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes In an interview with lead designer Emil Pagliarulo, he incorrectly stated that Rockopolis was located near Paradise Falls.You can find Argyle -- or, um, what's left of him -- in a hidden location called Rockopolis, which is actually mentioned in a couple of the radio plays. It's really hard to find -- look near Paradise Falls at night. http://www.1up.com/features/fallout-3-afterthoughts?pager.offset=2 Bugs * It is possible to become stuck in a small pit if the player climbs on the rocks that are to the left of Argyle's body. To escape on PC turn off collision in the console with the command. To escape on Xbox 360 and PS3 versions, head to the end of the pit behind the rocks and jump up them till you're on top, head back left (jumping if necessary) until you're clear of potential obstructions, then simply walk back down. * Argyle's body may not appear upon entering. Gallery Rockopolis_Mid-distance-Day.jpg|Location with compass pointer Rockopolis Unarmed bobblehead.jpg|Unarmed bobblehead next to Argyle's remains Rollings Message.jpg|Rollings -- We're done holotape References Category:Fallout 3 unmarked locations de:Rockopolis es:Rockopolis pl:Rockopolis ru:Рокополис uk:Рокополіс zh:岩石城